The Amreggar Council
Overview The Amreggar Council, also known as the Council of Amreggar, is a demonic faction within the Burning Legion that was created as the ruling force within Amreggar Valley. Despite the eredar lord Xend'maras being the actual owner of the region, and the creator of the council, he left his three most trusted servants to rule in his stead. Creation The creation of the Amreggar Council would only come to pass after the War of Amreggar Valley had ended. Many previous candidates were traitors who were ended by the wrath of the other Amreggar forces, leaving only a handful of true servants. Soon after the victory over the dreadlord brothers on Xoroth, Xend'maras was revealed to be the one forming the Amreggar Council. With this, he also revealed his choices for the council’s membership: the Dark Baron, Gorgathor and Highlord Zelakk. The following month would reveal the complete structure and purpose of this demonic organization. Sub-organizations The Netherblade Preceding Amreggar's division and Thamruz's death, the valley had other factions that were well known. One example being the Netherblade, consisting out of dangerous agents of the Legion and assassins who were renowned for their skills. While it was previously disbanded, it arose once more with a new leader, the dreadlord Abdiel. His position was a reward from the Dark Baron for his duplicity to his kin during the Second Amreggar Rebellion. It now acts as a policing force above everything else, very much different to its original form but having many of its former members. The Hark'agur Previously a force that battled the Old Gods on Krosh'dar, it returned victorious to Amreggar Valley. Gorgathor brought these veterans into his own ranks within the Gorthorr region, allowing them to serve as his elite guards. Wrathbringer Koz'darath was appointed head of the Hark'agur and mainly operates within the Gorgathor Hold, although they are seen wherever their pit lord master chooses to go. Blackskull Union A sub-faction that holds the greatest engineering minds of Amreggar as members. Their base of operations is the Grimscar Plains, and even a few exceptions of forges around Gorthorr and Tham'narrad. Razorclaw is one of the notable members, though it is said that there are others from different regions that rival his intellect. Membership Aside from the three rulers and creator of the Amreggar Council, there are those who have specific roles within it. Such are: Zelakk's Demons Priestess Velerodria – Archpriestess of the council, in charge of other military chaplains and enforcing her master’s will. Gorgathor's Demons Sathen the Devastator – Acts as the head-tactician and specializes in infiltration. Lord Sarux – In charge of overseeing the council’s collected tomes, scripts and relics. Kralthius – A minor figure within the council, the satyr is the leader of Sathen's task force. Wrathbringer Koz'darath – Leader of the Hark'agur, Gorgathor's elite guard. Razorclaw – While he works under the Blackskull Union, he is still considered Gorgathor's servant. He is in charge of the fel reaver and infernal construction for the whole council. Janirdus' Demons ...coming soon... OthersCategory:The Burning LegionCategory:DemonCategory:The Amreggar Council Abdiel – Leader of the Netherblade, operating behind the scenes and said to answer to Xend'maras only.